Tio Ernesto
by Emily642
Summary: Ernesto have always hated children. But, of all of the obnoxious tiny devils in the world, Ernesto hasn't hated any child more than Hector's darling, little Coco.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, the title is a lie. ;) For spoiler reasons. The real title is "Tio Ernesto."

 **To my "Hector" who crossed over to the Land of the Dead this March: Until I'm in your arms again, remember me. –Your Coco 3**

* * *

Minus family, Ernesto always hated children.

Sure, they can be adorable and fun to be around. Gullible even. They can fall for anything that's on their lap.

But, of all of the obnoxious tiny devils in the world, Ernesto hasn't hated any child more than Hector's darling, little Coco.

Princess.

Angel.

Precious.

Treasure.

Hector called Coco all of this and more. Oh, how he loved his little girl so much. Too much. Hector and Ernesto were supposed to be taking over the music world. Ernesto as the lead singer and the charmer that every woman wants. Hector…well, despite being a better singer than his childhood best friend, he was too shy to be a singer and he rather wants to keeps his songs to his Coco…of course. So, he prefers being just the guitarist. Everyone loved them! They were so close to having fame and glory. Then, Coco came along.

* * *

It all began with a phone call at three in the morning. Ernesto finally fell asleep after having a "productive" night with a beautiful fan. Ernesto groaned. He checked if the phone woke up Rosita (or was it Juana? Eh, he'll just call her Edita) and thankfully, she was still asleep.

"Now, what?" he muttered to himself. He picked the phone.

"What, what?" Ernesto mumbled to the phone.

"Ernesto! Ernesto!" screamed Hector through the phone. Ernesto was so startled he dropped the phone.

"Hector, is everything okay?!" asked Ernesto, worried about him.

"Si, si! Everything is perfect!" Hector sounded so breathless. "Imelda had the baby! I'm a father! I'm a father!" Ernesto laughed in happiness.

"My friend, that's amazing!" Ernesto smiled.

"And best of all, it's a girl! Oh, Ernesto, just wait until you see her! She's so beautiful. She just looks like Imelda. She has her eyes and her nose. And she has the cutest, chubbiest little cheeks. She even has one dimple like me! Huh, I wonder if the one dimple gene can be passable to her children or grand-" Hector was so excited about the infant child that he was speaking so fast that Ernesto couldn't understand him.

"Hector, Hector!" he repeated. "Breathe, breathe. This is all fantastic. Let me sleep, enjoy your little bundle and I'll see you all in the morning."

"Si, si! I'm a dad!"

Before Ernesto can hang up, he heard Hector let out a loud grito, followed by a baby cry, and then:

"Hector, you just scared the baby! She finally stopped crying after-"

"Sorry, dear! Oh god, I'm already failing as-"

With that said, Ernesto hanged up the phone.

"Ava Maria."

* * *

Hector looked down on his beautiful miracle as she was sleeping in the crib next to the master bed. Hector didn't sleep a wink, but he didn't want to anyway. Why sleep when the most amazing thing has happened to you? Every single thing enchanted Hector from her lack of hair to her heartwarming smile. She was just perfect.

Hector stroked her cheek, accidentally waking her up. But, the baby didn't seem to mind. She immediately grabbed her papa's finger and curiously looked up at him.

"Hey, little niña. What are you doing up so early?" whispered Hector. "You need your rest. You had a long journey here. You and your mama." Hector turned around to see his beautiful wife, Imelda sleeping next to him. She may be covered with sweat, but to him, she's Sleeping Beauty.

"You're lucky that Imelda is your mama," he whispered to the baby. "She may be rough on the edges, but trust me, she's a softie." Hector released his little girl and crawled on the bed to kiss Imelda. Before he could, he saw his prized guitar. That gave him idea.

The intelligent baby was taking in her surroundings when she saw a blurry man next to her.

"Hey, you know what your mama and I like to do?" whispered Hector, putting on his guitar. "Playing music. When you get older, you can be just like us. Me and your tio Ernesto are always looking for more band members."

Before Hector started to string the guitar, he heard a knock on the front door. Hector put the guitar on his bed and rushed to the front door. He opened it to see Ernesto with pink flowers and a teddy bear.

"Ernesto!" Hector smiled, hugging him.

"My friend, congratulations!" Ernesto warmly patted. Hector can tell that his friend was exhausted. But, Ernesto coming all the way up here while being exhausted showed Hector what a great friend he was. "Now, where are the girls?"

Hector gasped excitedly.

"Well, Imelda is still asleep. But, our little Coco is up." Ernesto never saw Hector smile that big before. In fact, he noticed just now that Hector does _in fact_ have one dimple. "Sit, sit! I'll bring Coco to you." Hector was so giddy he practically pushed Ernesto on the couch.

"Wait, Coco?" asked Ernesto.

"Si, that's her name! Well, it's actually Socorro, but the nickname is Coco. Isn't that the cutest little nickname? Our little Coco." smiled Hector, running to the bedroom. Ernesto scoffed, trying to make himself comfy on the hard sofa. Coco? What kind of nickname is that? It rhymes with loco.

"Actually, Coco. Can you stay awake, sweetie?" Ernesto heard Hector said in a sorry tone. "You're going to meet your first amigo." Ernesto couldn't help it, but smile when he overheard Hector talking to Coco. He had never seen Hector this happy since his wedding day.

"Just so you know, this is the first time walking with the baby," Hector cried out to Ernesto. "This is pretty stressful."

"Um, you need help?" Ernesto offered, standing up.

"Nope, I got it." Hector was finally in view with a little pink bundle on his arms.

"Mission accomplished, Coco. You are not dead. Told you your papa isn't a klutz." Hector looked at Ernesto with tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening," Hector smiled, sitting down next to him. "My best friend meeting my child. Never thought the day would come." Ernesto rubbed his dear friend's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Hector. You deserve everything that's coming to you." Ernesto shifted his focus on little Coco, who was looking right at him. Ernesto wasn't a baby person, but he had to admit to himself. Hector and Imelda made a beautiful child.

"She's perfect, Hector," beamed Ernesto. Hector proudly smiled at Coco.

"That's right, Coco. That's your tio Ernesto," he cooed. Ernesto was taken back.

"Tio?" he questioned.

"Woo, the room is caliente," exclaimed Hector, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Hold Coco and I'll turn on the ceiling fan." Ernesto didn't know what to do as Hector, with a trusting heart as always, put little Coco in his arms. Things got more awkward as Hector and Coco did nothing, but stare at each other. I mean, what can Ernesto do with her? She's a baby.

"Um, hola?" Ernesto finally uttered. "Huh?" Ernesto was in shock as Coco managed to crack a smile at him. "Hector, I think I broke her."

Hector, finally turning the fan, jumped off the chair and looked down at her. Coco was still smiling at Ernesto.

"No, no, she likes you!" exclaimed Hector. "You're the second person she's smiled at! You know, babies do have a good sense of character."

Even before Ernesto had the chance to joke that Coco has a good taste, he smelled something absolutely revolting. Ernesto looked down, immediately knowing where…or _who_ …it was from. To add more damage, Coco's smile was even bigger.

"You don't like me, do you?" he snarled.

And you can say then at that point on, that was where crap hit the fan, figuratively and unfortunately for Ernesto, literally…as it plastered all over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I've never had this kind of reception and I am so happy! Two of you corrected me on Coco's real name, which is actually Socorro and I updated chapter one. Moreover, the director of Coco just confirmed on Twitter that Hector was only **19** when Coco was born, which makes things even more tragic. He was literally my age (23-24) when he was murdered.

B/c some of you were wondering, this is going to be a 5-7 chapter story so far. It all depends where my imagination takes me. We have a whole lifetime to cover after all. ;)

I have other stories that I'm extremely behind of and plus I'm moving to Florida next month to begin my internship with Disney World (AHHHHHHHH!), so please

please be patient. I do not know when I'll be done.

And while we're on topic, I write stories on the app _Episode_. My two stories are "It's All Greek Love to Me" (almost done with it) and "MYSTERIOUS: Trouble in Paradise" and a third story "The Princess Switcheroo," which I am just now beginning. Please check them out!

* * *

Two weeks after Coco was born, Ernesto and Hector decided to go back to music. Ernesto waited patiently on an early Lunes morning for Hector. He worryingly looked at his watch. Hector was supposed to be here at ten. It was now 10:30.

"Is he okay?" he thought to himself. "What if he was mugged or beaten?"

Ernesto decided to call Imelda when he heard a knock on the door. He rushed to the door and flew it open.

"Hector!" he called out in relief. But, Ernesto took note in Hector's sleepless appearance.

"Oh, buneos dias, Ernesto." Hector yawned, dragging himself to the sofa.

"You look terrible, my friend," exclaimed Ernesto, taking in his appearance.

"Si," said Hector, taking in the sofa. "That Coco is not a sleeper."

"You should make Imelda to do the work. After all, you have a music career to worry about." Hector was taken back by Ernesto's selfish comments.

"I can't do that to her!" rebuffed Hector. "We are a team. And she has other things to worry about."

"You know she can always join us?" suggested Ernesto. "I would love to spent more time with her."

"Yeah, but she's starting to make shoes. With that and caring for the house & Coco, she can't do music too." If Hector wasn't fighting with his eyes to keep them open, he would see that Ernesto looked a little too disappointed.

"But, hey," Ernesto perked up. "Let me make you some fresh coffee and we'll start working, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

But by the time Ernesto was back with the coffee, poor Hector was fast asleep. And that was the beginning of the pains for Ernesto.

Every day, Hector was so exhausted and busy with Socorro that he could barely produce music with Ernesto. When it was in the morning, Hector was asleep. When it was the afternoon, Imelda had a couple of customers over to help them with their shoes, so Hector had to watch Coco and Ernesto had a singing gig at the town square. And the night is Coco's bedtime and Imelda & Hector want to have quality time with each other. And as each day passes by, Hector stopped being available altogether.

"I have to take Coco to the doctor."

"We're taking Coco to the park."

"We're going to Imelda's parents in Puerto Vallarta for her father's birthday."

"We're taking Coco's photo today."

There was never time for the two friends to see each other, leaving Ernesto bitter and helpless. Ernesto may be the beauty, but Hector was the brain. Ernesto doesn't know a thing about songwriting. Heck, he didn't even know how to sing properly and play the guitar when they decided to be musicians. They're supposed to be originals! How are they going to be famous with one baby standing in the way?

Ernesto was reflecting on this one day when the phone rang. He was shocked, but doubtful when he heard Hector's voice.

"Imelda is going out with friends today and she's bringing Coco with her! So, it's going to be you and me at the house today. So, let's finally catch up with our music, okay?"

"Oh, thank God! It has been a while."

Ernesto was ecstatic that they're finally getting back on track until he saw Hector at the doorway…with Coco in his arms. She was sniffling.

Knowing Ernesto's disappointment and shock, Hector immediately explained, "Poor little niña isn't feeling well. So, we will have to take care of her. I'm so sorry. I know you want alone time."

Ernesto felt immense anger rising, but being the natural actor that he is, he managed a fake smile.

"Of course, of course," he reassured. "Little Coco always comes first." Hector sighed in relief.

"Thank you for understanding," Hector smiled. "But, good news! I have an idea for a song! I got the idea at Coco's baptism." Hector put Coco in her crib, which he moved in the family room and picked up his prized guitar. When he got up from the floor, he noted Ernesto, staring at Coco.

"Isn't she adorable when she's sleeping?" smiled Hector. Okay, enough of this. It was time for Ernesto to get serious.

"I have a honest question for you," stated Ernesto. "You are only 18 years old. Why are you throwing away your young life so soon for a baby like Socorro?" Hector, upset by the question, dropped his guitar and walked to the crib.

"I didn't throw away my life," Hector frowned. "I started it. Yes, Imelda and I are young. Do you think it's easy to be young parents? But, the two of us wouldn't change anything in the world."

"But, did you two ever thought about pursing your passions?" Ernesto argued. "Your dreams, your ambitions?" Hector immediately got what was on Ernesto's mind.

"Ernesto, my friend," he sighed. "Music is my love, but Imelda and Socorro are my _life_." He picked up Coco, who was coughing. "We are parents now. We made Coco with love and we will treat her as such. And we want _you_ to be a part of her life. You are her godfather, my friend. Please understand!"

Ernesto did nothing, but blankly staring at the both of them. Coco was even staring back at Ernesto as if she was reading his mind. Finally, Ernesto took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yes, yes, I do," Ernesto apologized. "It's hard to get used to. Please forgive me." Hector sighed with relief.

"I know things are different," Hector explained. "But, you and our music are always on my mind. And hey, even Coco can join us someday!" Ernesto gave him a polite chuckle and looked down at Coco, who let a sneeze come through.

"Here," Hector gave Coco to Ernesto. "I'm going to give Coco her medicine and we can get started." Hector kissed his daughter on the forehead and walked out to the kitchen.

Ernesto glared daggers at Coco with all of the hatred in the world.

"You're a thorn in my side, my little goddaughter," growled Ernesto. Coco's response was a little yawn.

Ernesto looked up and saw a wedding picture of Hector and Imelda. The anger Ernesto had immediately turned into jealousy.

"Let tio Ernesto tell you a story," he whispered to Coco, showing her the picture. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful woman…that's your mama. She had all of the men vying for her attention. She was feisty and the fire made her irresistible. So, when she actually showed interest in a dashing, charming, handsome man…that's me, he couldn't help, but be shocked. He held onto her and treated her like a queen. So, only think of the surprise when it was his skinny, awkward little best friend who won the girl instead." He looked at Coco. "Your papa has everything! Your papa may be a good man, but I'll be even better than him someday and everyone will all love me. Who knows?" Ernesto chuckled darkly. "Maybe I'll be your stepfather someday. Would you like that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Eek, I'm so so sorry that I took so long. I got my teeth pulled and I was in a lot and a lot of pain the last couple weeks.

And sorry to say that this will most likely be the last chapter until next year. I'm going to be out of town all week after Christmas with my family and friends. So, let me make it up to you with a loooooong chapter.

There is going to be TWELVE chapters of "Tio Ernesto" (and maybe two more? I'm toying with an idea) and yes, I have the story outlined. I'm going to do the best as I can to finish it by next month.

Thank you so much for your love and support (Ahhhh!) and have a great holiday!

* * *

 **1920**

The plaza of Santa Cecilia is always busting with musicians, but lately, the plaza had been abuzz with a up-and-coming young duo. The macho, smooth singer was known as Ernesto de la Cruz and the skinny and quiet, yet appealing guitarist was called Hector Rivera. People were always charmed by their looks, energy, and passion in music. Girls always swooned and giggle over how handsome they were and picked who was going to marry who. Not surprisingly, most girls preferred Ernesto, but Hector didn't care.

Even though Hector appreciated the attention he has personally gained, he didn't care much for it. Ernesto singing his songs and letting himself go with his guitar are his rewards. Ernesto, on the other hand, favored the attention more than music.

"And the world es mi familia…." belted Ernesto as Hector ended the song with a riff. The two basked as the audience whooped and let out loud gritos.

"Look at them," whispered Ernesto, patting Hectoe on the chest. "Not even Jorge Conde gets that much response." Hector looked at the audience with a sheepish smile. He couldn't help, but appreciate the loud feedback. But, there was one thing more important than fame and music: His beautiful Imelda and his precious, little Coco. And with the sun setting, it was time for Hector to go to them.

"Gracias all of you for supporting our music," called Hector. "We'll be here…"

"All night!" interrupted Ernesto. The audience erupted with cheers.

"What, no?" Hector whispered. He pulled Ernesto out of the gazebo and into the bushes.

"What are you doing?" frowned Hector.

"What do you think? Pleasing the audience!" smiled Ernesto. He took a glimpse of the eager audience.

"Ernesto," protested Hector. "I have to go home. Imelda should be finishing dinner right now and Coco is waiting for me."

"Hector, wake up!" debated Ernesto. "It's like what your song says. The world is our familia! These people are our familia."

"Funny," Hector frowned. "You know who your family is. I barely know these people." Hector brightened and graciously smiled at Ernesto. "But, I know you. You are a part of my familia. Come on, you can have dinner with us tonight. Coco would love to see you." But, Ernesto didn't care. He had the audience going. Why should he stop?

"Very well then," Ernesto surrendered, annoyed. "It's going to be a one man show then." Ernesto was a good manipulator, but Hector wasn't going to let him win this time.

"Fine with me," shrugged Hector, packing his guitar case. "Have a good show." Hector knew Ernesto was glaring at him behind his back, but Hector knew the only solution was to walk away and keep going.

"Can I just borrow your guitar?" Ernesto called out. This is what got Hector's attention back. He turned to him, surprised.

"But, you have barely played this in public."

"Yeah, but I still know how to play it. Look, let me borrow it and I'll return it to you tonight. Okay?"

Hector thought he was loco, but if he really wanted to play for the audience, he must face the embarrassment.

"Okay, then. I still think this is a bad idea."

As Hector was leaving, he heard Ernesto slowly strumming the guitar.

"Huh, so far, so good," he thought to himself.

Hector just only left the crowd when…

"Well, everyone knows Juanita,

her eyes each a different color."

Hector's ears were perked and he stopped in his tracks. That is one of his songs for Coco: A funny song that he uses to make her laugh. Ernesto knows that he isn't allowed to play it! It took every whim of Hector's body to not come back there and stop him.

* * *

His troubles, however, melted away when he saw Imelda outside.

"Hector!" she embraced with a hug.

"How's my girl?" he replied with a half smile.

"What's wrong, Hector?" Imelda caressed his face and then gasped when she noticed that his guitar was missing. "Your guitar! What-?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" he chuckled. "Ernesto has it."

"You actually trust him with it?" Imelda glared, rubbing her forehead.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hector followed her into their home.

"Hector," she sighed. "I love you, but you are so naïve."

"Really, why shouldn't I trust Ernesto?" Hector was genuine.

"Both of us know Ernesto well and you know that Ernesto can be….ambitious."

"What are you saying?"

"I think he's starting to take advantage of you. With your talent, your kindness, your trust in him." Hector exhaled. She was right and he had to admit it.

"But, what does this have to do with my guitar?"

"What if he borrows it tonight, and then tomorrow, and then the next day? What if he pushes you aside and disappears completely? And with the guitar! You know why that guitar means to me so much." Hector dipped her.

"How could I? It was your wedding present to me." They both chuckled and as they were about to kiss, they were interrupted by a loud "Eww!"

The couple both smirked at each other and looked down at a very tiny girl.

"Sorry, Imelda," Hector said simply. "This kiss doesn't belong to you."

"Oh, no?" Imelda rose her eyebrow, playfully. "Who does it belong to, then?" The darling little girl couldn't help it, but giggle "Uh oh" and smile.

"I think it belongs to," Hector said slyly, looking down to Coco, "my loco Coco!" He swept the playful child and gave her a thousand kisses on her face.

"Papa!" she laughed. Her joy grew as Hector swung her around.

Coco was now two. Gone were the days of crawling, and feedings at 3 am, and gaa gaa goo goos. Coco was an energetic tot who loves to run (or in this case, waddle) around and play and snuggle and sing. She had her daddy's happy attitude, but her mommy's stubbornness and sensitivity.

"Now, come on," smiled Imelda. "Let's have some supper."

"No," protested Coco, clinging to Hector's shirt. "Bath time."

"No, Coco," rebutted Hector gently, "Supper time."

"No, bath time!" Coco was getting stubborn.

"No, supper time," Hector said in a goofy voice.

Usually, his silly voices work. But, Coco started to pout and her eyes started to fill with tears. She loved bath time. It was her time with Papa. It's so hard for her to be separated from him all the time.

"But, if you eat all of Mama's tamalas," Hector smiled, "you'll get twice the songs today!" Coco gasped and pointed to her seat.

"You can't just bribe our daughter, Hector!" frowned Imelda as she put the food on the table.

"But, it work, didn't it?" smirked Hector, sheepishly. Imelda chuckled and pinched his cheeks.

The family started to have a nice dinner when the door suddenly burst open. It was Ernesto and he was obviously very happy about something. He carelessly threw Hector's guitar on the floor.

"Tio, tio!" immediately squealed Coco, happy to see her godfather. She reached her arms out to him to pick her up. He ran to the dining room.

"You make me, Un poco loco," sang Ernesto, patting Hector on the back. Imelda and Hector immediately shared the same glance to each other: Why is he singing their wedding song? Before Imelda could utter a breath, she was swept unto Ernesto's arms. "The way you keep me guessing," he sang to Imelda before dropping her on the floor.

"Ernesto," called Hector. Hector wasn't sure if Ernesto was deliberately ignoring him or if he was floating on clouds, but he kept going.

"I'm nodding and I'm yessing," Ernesto grabbed Coco and swung her around to her happiness.

"Ernesto!" Hector yelled.

"Hector! Hector!" Ernesto gave Coco, who continued to reach out for him, to Imelda and rushed to Hector. "I did it! I totally did it!" Ernesto gave him the tightest hug in the world.

"Playing my songs without permission?" Hector gasped out.

"No, no!" Ernesto squeezed his face. "I got myse…us famous!" Hector and Imelda exchanged confused looks. Before asking what Ernesto meant, the door knocked.

"What did you do, Ernesto?" Imelda dryly asked him. She frankly didn't want to know.

"Wait, wait!" Ernesto rushed the door. He exhaled, slicked his hair back, and opened the door. A serious-looking man walked in the Rivera household. His white skin gave away that he was not from Mexico. Coco, frightened, tucked her face inside Imelda's shoulder. Hector and Imelda again exchanged glimpses. Imelda shifted her eyes to the man and nodded at Hector.

"May I ask what you are doing here, sir?" Imelda stepped forward in her usual no-business attitude.

"Why, you don't know who I am?" the man chuckled in broken Spanish language, quickly shifting his focus to Hector.

"You seriously don't know who he is, Imelda?" Ernesto was stunned. "Hector?"

"Yo soy Cliff Garland," the man shook Hector's hand. "And I am a movie director." Hector gasped and looked at Ernesto, who gave him a "You're Welcome" smirk.

"My good apologizes, sir!" exclaimed Hector, playing with his head to make it looks presentable. "It's just that-" Cliff Garland halted Hector.

"I happen to be at Santa Cecilia to scout out wide-eyed stars from an unknown town to make them famous," explained Cliff Garland. "And you two have what it takes to be famous!" Hector nearly fell on the ground out of shock.

"Sir, wow," Hector was starting to float. "I don't know what to say. I never thought-"

"So, Senor Garland," Ernesto, annoyed with Hector's flabbergasted attitude, stood in front of Hector. "Is there something you would-cough-like to discuss with us?"

"I was getting to it," said Cliff Garland. "I am directing a movie in Hollywood…." Both Ernesto and Hector's jaws drop.

"Holly…Holly…Hollywood?!" they both said, stunned.

"Si, si!" Garland nodded. "In Hollywood, we are looking for new ideas and themes, and we are looking at South America. To try something new. To give something our audiences haven't seen before. And I want to cast you two as my leads in my first feature film _En los Desiertos Calientes de México_." Ernesto was jumping up & down and Hector could faint. Them…movie stars?! Hector looked at Imelda, who started to get choked up.

"Senior Garland," Hector stuttered, shaking his hand. "I-I don't know what to say!"

"Yes!" Ernesto squeezed Hector out of giddiness. "We'll do it!" Mr. Garland clapped his hands.

"Brilliante!" smiled Cliff Garland. "I'll get the champagne! And not just champagne-" Ernesto knew what he was about to say.

"Champagne from Hollywood, USA!" the two said in unison. Hector turned to Imelda, who was beaming with pride.

"Imelda!" Hector gasped. "Can you believe it? Me in Hollywood? An actor? I don't know how to act!"

"Does it really matter?" laughed Imelda, hugging him. He looked down to Coco, smiling sweetly at him.

"Papa is getting you a full and wonderful life, mija!" Hector said tenderly, kissing her on the forehead. But, a chuckle from Garland brought Hector's happiness to a halt.

"Excuse me, kid." Garland frowned, seriously. "You and mister de la Cruz are going to Hollywood, not _them_."

"Wait, what?" Hector and Imelda stared at him blankly. Ernesto froze, stiffly. _What the hell is he doing?!_ "What do you mean? Imelda and Coco are coming with me, aren't they?"

"Afraid not," Garland was sincerely sorry. "Our housing is very limited and plus, immigration laws here are strict."

"Well," Imelda smiled a little. She really wanted Hector to have this opportunity. "If he is only gone for a couple of months, then he should be able to go."

"Oh no, senora. He'll gone for a whole year."

"A-a-a year?" Hector and Imelda barely called out.

"Which is totally doable!" Ernesto bursted out. He turned around to Hector and glared at him. _Don't mess this up for us, Rivera._

"Well, that's good for _you_ ," said Garland. "But, I don't know about your friend here." He shifted his focus on the Riveras. "Yes, a year. There'll be shootings, parties, interviews, premieres, and award shows. We need you to stay in our fingertips, boy." Hector turned around to give Imelda a "no" look, but he saw Imelda with tears streaming down her face.

"Go, Hector." Imelda smiled through the pain. She stroked his shoulder. "I can't take this away from you." Hector was shocked. Can he really leave his wife? Yes, he can write letters. But, is that good enough?

"Well, that settles that!" Ernesto swept Hector to Garland. "Where do we sign?"

"Papa?" squeaked a voice. Everyone turned to the source of the sound. "Papa, bye bye?" Hector immediately knew what to do.

"No deal!" Hector pushed away the champagne glass. Imelda looked up with hopefulness. "Senor Garland, this opportunity would have been amazing." He snatched Coco away from Imelda and kissed her. "I have the best little girl in the world and I won't miss her years for anything." Ernesto and Garland looked at him with shock. Hector smiled at his little girl. "Papa no bye bye. Papa stay right here with his Coco." The sight of Hector giving Coco a huge hug and a kiss and Coco laughing warmed Garland's heart.

"Oh, who would tear apart a father with his little girl?" Garland smiled. "I'll tell you. A monster!" Imelda put an arm around her husband, proud of him.

"Ernesto, I'll miss you brother." Hector said to Ernesto with a pitch of sadness. "Seize your moment." He gave him a hug and patted his back.

"Wish you can come with me," Ernesto smiled.

"Well, don't worry, you're not leaving him." The two friends knew it was bad news. "Because if Hector doesn't go, you don't go." Ernesto stepped back.

"No, no, no." reassured Hector. "You can't do that to him! He has worked too hard."

"What's Jack without Jill?" Garland quipped. "What's milk without cookies? And what is salt without pepper? I will tell you: nothing." Garland sighed. "When I only saw Ernesto tonight, there was charisma. But, something was missing. When I saw you together this evening, it was magic. He needs you to survive. You need each other. So, no Hector, no deal."

Ernesto turned to Hector with his eyes full of sadness and betrayal. Hector bit his lip and looked at him with equal amount of sadness.

 _How could you?_

 _I'm sorry, brother. Please, don't hate me._

After a moment of silence, Ernesto ran out and slammed the door. The noise scared poor Coco and she started to cry. Everyone did nothing, but stare at the door.

"Ernesto…" whispered Hector. Imelda rubbed his back.

"I think I can help your friend though," offered Garland with a kind smile to Hector. "I know a guy."

* * *

Ernesto couldn't sleep and it wasn't because the fireplace was crackling loud. That was the biggest opportunity of his life and Hector ruined it for him.

 _I happen to be at Santa Cecilia to scout out wide-eyed stars from an unknown town to make them famous. And you two have what it takes to be famous!_

A director from Hollywood. Hollywood. Of all places! He was going to sweep them off their feet and give them the world. And what does Hector do? Gave it all away.

Ernesto took picture of Hector's family off a mantle.

 _Go, Hector….I can't take this away from you._

Sweet Imelda. Ernesto was surprised that she would let him go. She was always stern and rough, but to give up her happiness for his? Ernesto stroked her face lovingly. Imelda deserved way better than that ungrateful fool. She deserved Ernesto. The beauty would be treated like a queen under his care. In fact, if it was just the two of them, they would be the musical duo that everyone loves. The movie would be about them. _En los Desiertos Calientes de México_ would be a hot romance and the world would melt the love and chemistry they have for each other. And now, she's stuck at home, doing chores and taking care of…her.

 _Papa? Papa, bye bye?_

And that's what the root of the problem is. Ernesto felt his anger growing as he looked at the face of the one thing that's standing in his way of everything.

 _I have the best little girl in the world and I won't miss her years for anything._

Hector's precious little princess. Hector's precious little angel. Hector's precious little, loud…whiny…needy, impatient pain in the-

Ernesto didn't need any strength at all to rip Coco from the picture. He gave Coco a good hateful look. He couldn't stand the girl from literally day one and today, she seriously crossed the line.

"And that's why I must dispose the problem…for good," Ernesto thought as he watched her burn in his fireplace.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the only thing Hector and Imelda could do was to wait if Senor Cliff Garland could talk to his friend, Rodrigo Amez if he can meet Ernesto for a music recording deal. Ernesto wasn't the only one with a sleepless night, and it wasn't because of Coco this time. The guilt of taking away his friend's dream was eating him alive.

"Have some coffee, Hector," Imelda offered a freshly brewed beverage.

"Thanks, amore," Hector sipped without looking at Imelda. Imelda, sensing his guilt, pulled up a chair.

"Don't you dare think you owe Ernesto anything," Imelda was stern, but loving.

"Imelda, I do," rebuffed Hector. "Ernesto and I…we are like brothers. You know how I was an orphan. Ernesto sneaked me in and out of his house. He didn't care his parents thought low of me. He snuck me food and water and shelter. Heck, I owe him my life." Imelda sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "And now I have ruined our friendship for good."

"That's his problem, not yours," frowned Imelda. "Honestly, he doesn't think of me or Coco at all."

"You kidding?" Hector turned back to Imelda. "He always talks about you!" Imelda was shocked, but almost immediately hardened herself.

"Well, he needs to stop and get over me," Imelda was harsh. "I chose you, not him. And nothing can change that." Hector fiddled his fingers.

"Do you think he has always hated me since that day?" whispered Hector, nervously. "I stole his girl."

"We weren't even official," Imelda chuckled and sat down. "And again, his problem, not yours." Imelda was leaning forward to kiss Hector when there was a knock on the door and the two sprung up.

"It's him!" cried Hector and he pounced on Garland.

"Well, what did he say?!" Hector was so nervous that he shook the man. Garland cleared his throat.

"Well, Rodrigo is interested!" Garland smiled warmly. Hector and Imelda looked at each other and sighed with relief.

"Gracias, Senor Garland, gracias!" Hector pulled in Garland for a huge hug, which he easily pulled away from. "Oh, sorry! Sorry!" Hector let go, knowing that he wasn't amused.

"Don't do that again," Garland said dryly, fixing his clothes.

"So, when can my husband and Ernesto see this Rodrigo character?" asked Imelda.

"Well, he's booked today. But, he can see Hector and Ernesto tomorrow."

"Okay, so Jalisco is a two-hour drive, so we'll make it a day trip!" decided Imelda.

"No, no, mi amore," Hector rejected, taking her hands. "It must only be me and Ernesto." Imelda nodded, understanding. "But, you can help me run errands today for the trip."

* * *

Hector was surprised that Ernesto not only forgave him, but also actually agreed to watch Coco while they go out for the afternoon. Hector was relieved that he and Ernesto are still the best of friends. But, Imelda, always sharp, had her guard up.

"Are you sure that it's all right to let Ernesto watch over Coco?" she whispered to Hector as they head to the door.

"Are you kidding, Imelda? Look at them," said Hector, smiling at Ernesto who was spinning a very delighted Coco.

"A boo boo boo boo," cooed Ernesto, shaking Coco up and down as she laughed, kicking the air. **_(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Come on, Ernesto may be fake, but this is still adorable as hell. Happy New Year and carry on!)_** Even Imelda couldn't hide a big smile. "They need the bonding."

"If you insist, mi amore," sighed Imelda, closing the door. Little did she know that Ernesto was watching them leave.

"Okay, my little one," said Ernesto, putting Coco down. "Let's have a little snack."

"Me no hungry," frowned Coco, waving her little arms around. "Up, up!" She started to whine. It took every inch for Ernesto to not slap the tod. _Can't wait to get rid of this brat._

"Okay, fine," muttered Ernesto, picking Coco up. "Want a cookie?"

"Yeah!" gasped Coco.

"I'll give you the biggest cookie ever if you sit quiet and be a good girl!" Ernesto promised, putting her in a high chair. Coco patted her mouth and cheekily smiled at him. Ernesto smirked at her innocence. He had to admit that she's adorable, but her charms won't get her out of death.

Just his luck, he saw a new package of cookies. _Hector and Imelda will think the cookies are bad. No one will expect a thing_. Ernesto took out poison out of his pocket and poured it all over the cookies. But, to at least give a bit of kindness to the baby, he did find the biggest cookie to give to her.

He walked to the dining room to find her sing out "the Mama y Papa song" the best that she can.

"The way you guessing! Nodding yessing!" she squeaked, playing with her braid. "Blessing poco loco!" Coco, realizing that Ernesto was watching, gasped and bit her lip as if she was not talking.

"Now, were you talking?" smiled Ernesto, playfully and waving the cookie.

"No, singing," she responded sassily.

"Well, how can I say no to that beautiful singing?" Ernesto grinned, showing the cookie.

"Gracias," she giggled. Ernesto darkly smiled at her as she was eating the cookie.

"Like it, Coco?" he asked, almost innocently.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded with a mouth full.

"Keep eating it," Ernesto patted her head.

As Ernesto put the poison back in his pocket, it didn't take long to hear Coco coughing. He smiled, satisfied at himself. _Like shooting fish in a barrel._ Now, he just has to pretend to be innocent.

Ernesto leisurely walked in to find Coco, looking woozy with a tone of blue on her face.

"Oh, Coco," he soothed. "You don't look well. Was the cookie bad?"

"Tummy ache," she cried out, dropping the cookie. "Ow, ow!"

"Maybe I should give you-"

A knock on the door interrupted Ernesto from his act and he growled to himself. But then, he realized: A witness is what he needs. Ernesto rubbed his hair to mess it up and opened the door. It was Hector and Imelda's older neighbor, Senorita Amelia.

"Hola, Ernesto. Is Imelda-?"

"Amelia, thank the Lord that you're here!" Ernesto was frantic, shaking her. "Something is wrong with little Coco!" Ernesto was impressed with himself. _If only I have a movie to show off my acting talents. Right, Hector?_

"What do yo-" Amelia gasped in horror as she saw Coco fading from consciousness. She was pale as a ghost. "Coco!" Ernesto had to cover his mouth to hide his smile.

"Papa!" Coco managed to cry out. "Papa!" Amelia whisked her off her chair and into her arms.

"Oh my goodness!" cried Amelia.

"You go to the hospital!" Ernesto commended. "I'll find Hector and Imelda!"

"Hurry, Ernesto!" yell Amelia, running with a now-fading Coco.

Ernesto considered not trying to find Hector and Imelda. Maybe he could run away for a fresh start. But, it would make him look guilty. He must look innocent. Ernesto looked for them everywhere in Santa Clara for ten minutes when he found them on the plaza, talking to a mariachi.

"Hector! Imelda!" he screamed out in a panic. The couple jumped.

"Oh, Ernesto! You scared-" Hector started to say when he noticed that Ernesto was frazzled.

"Ernesto, what is it?" Hector cried out.

"Coco!" Imelda gasped. "Is she okay?"

* * *

Ernesto waited in the emergency room. He wanted to be in the room "to support his best friend and goddaughter," but Hector and Imelda wanted to be alone with Coco. _Perhaps they should be alone. After all, they are saying their goodbyes to Coco._

"Senor de la Cruz?" asked a voice. He looked up to see a nurse. It was time to turn on the act.

"Enfermera," whimpered Ernesto. "Is my goddaughter going to be fine?"

"Well, actually…" said the nurse.

"Oh no!" Ernesto pretended to break down. He decided to grab her legs for effect. "How long does she have to live?!"

"Senor de la Cruz, Senor de la Cruz!" calmed the nurse. "Coco will be just fine!"

"What?!" Ernesto screamed out. No way!

"Si," smiled the nurse. "It was just food poison. The doctors gave her some medicine. It cleared the toxics out."

"But, but," stammered Ernesto, who was in complete shock. "This is impossible!"

"Miracles exist," shrugged the nurse. "You have to thank the Lord." Ernesto was speechless. "You can visit her anytime if you want." Ernesto plotted on the chair, in anger and confusion. He literally poisoned the girl. How could she be all right?!

* * *

Coco went home that night and the first thing Imelda did was throwing out the cookies.

"That devil baker!" she cursed. "Almost killed my girl! I'm going to march up to him and-"

"Imelda, there are children present," Hector warned, stroking a tired Coco.

"Bad cookies!" scorned Coco, wagging her finger at the cookies.

"That's right, Coco!" smiled Hector. "No more bad cookies. Now, come on. Time to prepare for bed. You need your rest for your day with Mama." Imelda looked at him with horror.

"What do you mean 'You need your rest for your day with Mama?!'" yelled Imelda after Hector put Coco to bed. "Our daughter was fighting for her life and you're still going to Jalisco?!" Hector looked down in shame.

"I know, Imelda!" he said, sadly. "I don't -"

Immediately, Hector went through one of the worst things you can experience: A boot to the face by Imelda.

* * *

At the beginning of the road trip the very next morning, Ernesto did nothing, but stare at Hector's swollen cheek.

"She was that mad, huh?" questioned Ernesto, awkwardly.

"Si," Hector said, plainly. Hector stopped the car and rubbed his aching back.

"Slept on the couch and everything?" smirked Ernesto.

"I don't want to talk about," frowned Hector, starting the car again.

It was silent for a while.

"I don't get something," Ernesto was being honest this time. "Socorro, your only child, nearly died yesterday and yet, here you are taking me to some random music producer. Why?"

"Honestly, I want to be at home right now. I need to be with my girl at this time," Hector was still grumpy, but he softened up. "But, I've been pulling you off for too long. You deserve all of the happiness and fame in the world." Hector patted a sentimental Ernesto on the shoulder. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

And for the first time ever, Ernesto started to feel a new uncomfortable feeling….guilt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your support and comments and love!** **This means so so much to me! I'm trying so hard to finish this before January 17 before I leave for Orlando. I have so much to do: an online class, packing, seeing my friends before I leave for 5 or possibly 8 months, and more writing (including a full on spec script for the Nickelodeon Writing Program that is due at the end of the month!). If I don't finish by the time I begin my Disney internship, please please be patient with me. I have a full-time work schedule, so it'll be complicated! Enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

 **1922**

Santa Cecilia wasn't a well-known town. You can not find it on any map. Plus, it's a tiny and plain town. So, what was so special about Santa Cecilia? Well, there was one little person…an alarmingly rising star named Ernesto de la Cruz.

Two years ago, so the story goes, Senor de la Cruz was discovered by a Hollywood director, who introduced him to golden music producer Rodrigo Amez. Amez was so blown away by de la Cruz's pipes and charisma that he, at once, got a recording deal. Within a year, his first single _Para mi corazón y espalda_ blew up in cities across Mexico. Did it take over the whole country? No, but it got enough reception that de la Cruz's name was spread around. He was recognized from town to town and of course, he loved the popularity & attention that came with the fame. Everyone asking for photos, autograph, a song, a smile, anything! The "random" guitarist that follows him around? Eh. He caught a few girls' eyes, a usual back pat or hand shake. But, not a lot of recognition. Poor Hector barely gained anything from Ernesto's fifteen minutes of fame. He pitched to Senor Amez that he will be Ernesto's songwriter and guitarist. Hector proved to Amez that his guitar skills were spectacular. But, because Hector refused to show him his book of songs, he didn't get the songwriting gig.

"Besides," Senor Amez sneered, "my brother is a song writer anyway."

Every time Hector listens to _Para mi corazón y espalda_ on the recorder, Hector cringes. So cheesy in a bad way. No soul or feeling behind it. Ernesto always tskes in shame when he sees Hector pout over the song.

"You know, my friend. You would actually be famous if you just gave Senor Amez your songs."

"These songs aren't for him. They aren't for the world. They're for Coco." This leaves Ernesto rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Typical Hector. Putting the pushy brat first. If only Hector isn't stubborn as a tired mule and give himself to Amez, the world will be Ernesto's.

However, the advantage of being the uncredited guitarist gives Hector one reward: Playing for more people. Once a week, Hector and Ernesto get invited to play for random towns. Not until now that Hector recognized the rush and joy of performing for strangers. This is not just a small town. This is people from wherever. Can you imagine being seen by hundreds and hundreds? Wow.

"A feeling so close, you could reach out and touch it," he wrote in his songbook on the bus home one night. "I never knew I could want something so much." Hector read the lyrics and smiled. _I hope Coco understands the meaning of following her dreams someday_. Hopefully, a musician just like her papa. She does have a beautiful voice for someone so small. If only Ernesto let her sing with them.

But, the growing music career started taking time away from Coco and Imelda. More rehearsals, more meetings, more traveling, more interviews. Hector wasn't even there to greet Coco in the morning anymore. Coco was now turning 4 and she craves more attention. But, she isn't worried about her papa. He may be tired now, but he's always his warm, loving, musical, mischievous self. That's all she ever needs. She may miss him a lot more, but as long as she seems him later, she's happy. Imelda, on the other hand….

Months and months go by. More when Hector is gone, more she hardens. Even when he's home, he mainly only sees Coco and goes to bed. He barely talks to her anymore. If he does, it's always him rejecting something.

"Can we talk in the morning? Ernesto was exhausting today."

 _Oh, so he's your wife now?_

"I can't have your mama's cookies. It ruins my voice."

 _Excuse me for baking something for you!_

"Have you seen my nice mariachi outfit?"

 _It's right up your-_

"Tomorrow, okay?"

 _This is my best ropa interior and no one turns me down in my best ropa interior!_

Imelda came to the point that she didn't even talk to him. When Hector tells her "Buneas dias" or flashes her the smile that she still adores, she just nods. But, she still lets a smile go when Hector sings to Coco or during the very few times they are together.

Soon, Imelda became a very lonely woman, even with Coco. Fortunately, for Ernesto, it was a good time to strike. That's why, in exchange for a full night with Coco, Hector would let him take Imelda to a nice dinner. Of course, always trusting with his friend, Hector let him go with her. _It'll be nice for them to catch up._

* * *

"I feel your pain, Imelda," Ernesto sighed in the restaurant. "Hector ignores me too." Imelda looked up from her chicken in confusion.

"But, he's with you all of the time?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Not really," he scoffed. "He likes to be alone with his guitar, trying to focus what's ahead of him in our performances. Great musicianship, no?"

"Si," frowned Imelda. "But, he's cutting time with the people he loves like us."

"What about your Coco?" Imelda was getting so upset that she didn't caught the anger in Ernesto. "He sure cares about her. So much that he won't give up his songs."

"Really?" she smiled a little. "At least, he gives his little attention to our Coco." She chuckled at the thought of them together.

"Well, this is the first time in the while that I have seen your smile," exclaimed Ernesto. "It suits you." Imelda immediately hid it and sighed.

"Well, with Hector gone, how can I?" frowned Imelda. "I really have no one to talk to."

"Nonsense," Ernesto grabbed her hand and rubbed her knuckles. "You have me." Imelda scoffed coldly.

"This is all your fa-" Imelda started to spit out when she was interrupted by the nice massage. Ernesto sneaked a peak. She was relaxing. He literally had her in his hands.

"You are tense," he "innocently" smiled. "Go on." Imelda had forgotten what she was going to say.

"No, no. I like it," said Imelda honestly. "I hadn't really had physical contact at all lately." Ernesto was actually shocked.

"What a fool Hector is!" he blurted out. "Ignoring you. Come on, let me give you a massage."

"Oh, no, no." Imelda was sensible. "That wouldn't be right. I mean, I don't want to put you in an awkward position." Ernesto chuckled and tightened his grasp on her hands.

"Sweet, sweet Imelda," he tsked. "You're a mother. You take care of the house. You need some tender love and care too." Imelda blinked in realization. _Huh, I guess I do._

"Fine," agreed Imelda, loosening her shoulders. Ernesto immediately heeded to her call and massaged her shoulders.

"You know," Imelda teased, "how about giving up being a performing monkey and being a massager instead? I think that's your calling." Ernesto laughed as he took every inch of her body in.

"I always loved your sarcasm," Ernesto smiled. "That's, you know, what attracted me-Hector!-to you all those years ago." Ernesto gently removed the sleeves of her shoulders, so he can really _enjoy_ her. As the norm, Imelda caught the blunder.

"You guys were fools when you two were fighting over me those years ago," Imelda laughed. "Like two dogs fighting over a toy."

"But, you aren't a toy, are you?" Ernesto was now stroking her shoulders. So smooth and soft. "You are way more than being tossed around and left in the dust." Ernesto stared at her thin neck, trying so hard not to nuzzle or kiss it.

"No," Imelda frowned. "No, I'm not." As Ernesto was losing the battle, Imelda got off the chair, causing him to fall forward and kiss the table instead.

"I need to talk to him," she was determined. "I know he loves me, but your music careers aren't an excuse to leave me aside."

"Um, yeah." Ernesto was helpless as she saw her get her coat and purse.

"Oh!" Imelda ran to hug him. "Thanks for tonight! You are a pretty good friend." Ernesto sighed in defeat. At least, he gets to hold her.

"You're welcome, love," Ernesto sadly smiled, stroking her hair.

"Don't need to walk me home," Imelda smiled as she let him go. "I know the way. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches," he muttered sadly. The only thing he could do is to watch her walk away through the windows.

* * *

Hector laid on his bed, watching Coco sleeping on him. They were playing with her dolls when she started to feel sleepy. Imelda would carry her to her room, but the cool parent (which Hector calls himself) lets her sleep on him. He gently stroked her hair and back as she kept dreaming about whatever. _I needed tonight so badly. Just me and my Coco_.

Hector looked up when he heard his bedroom door open to see his beloved Imelda watch her sweetly.

"Our little one must had a good night tonight," smiled Imelda.

"Come, join us!" invited Hector. His happiness started to melt when he saw an angry shimmer in her eyes. She laid next to Coco and started to act as if he wasn't there.

"I-Imelda?" Hector questioned.

"Oh, now you're paying attention to me?" she spitted out, coldly.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Imelda sat up and looked at Hector straight in the eyes.

"Ever since that damn album, you have not acknowledged me at all! I don't see you in the morning. At night, you only notice Coco and then go to bed because you are so tired." Hector frowned and gently took Coco off him.

"Well, sorry that music is actually my life now!" Imelda looked at him in disgust.

"Music is your _career_. Coco and I are your _life_. There's a giant difference!"

"Come on, you know what I mean."

"No, I didn't! How could I?"

"Imelda, you know that I love you!"

"I don't know anymore!" Imelda fought the tears in her eyes and Hector walked to her, concerned. Hector looked at her for a minute, focusing on the sadness and neglect on her face.

"Imelda!" Hector took her hands and kissed it. "I am so so sorry if I'm ignoring you." Imelda looked down, feeling ashamed that she let a tear out. "I never mean to."

"I know, mi amore." Imelda squeezed her husband, sensing the love that she surely missed. "I missed your touch so much."

"I'll tell you what," Hector lifted her face. "Let me put Coco to bed and I will really-" A cry interrupted him. They looked at Coco, who was clearly having a nightmare.

"Papa! Papa!" she cried out. Imelda and Hector looked at each other sadly. Imelda shook her, waking her up.

"Aw, did my loco Coco have a bad dream?" Imelda comforted.

"Mm-hmm," Coco hugged her mama. "Papa was gone and I couldn't find him."

"Oh no, no, no, no." Hector picked her up. "Papa is right here. Papa isn't going anywhere." Coco hugged him and he walked to her room.

"I will never leave you, mija," Hector turned on the lamp.

"But, you're gone a lot," Coco pouted as Hector put her on her bed.

"Ah, I see. Your mama feels the same. Looks like Papa needs to travel less." Coco nodded.

"But, you know why I'll never be gone?" Hector smiled.

"Why?" Coco didn't know.

"Come on, you know." He tickled Coco.

"Papa and Coco's song!" Coco beamed, remembering.

"Mmm-hmm!" He looked behind Coco and found her small guitar. He sat next to her on bed and strummed it.

"Remember me…"


	6. Chapter 6

And for a while, Hector did indeed focus on Imelda and little Coco. Despite starting to become successful, this dismayed Ernesto, who cut Hector completely off for a time. This shocked Hector and he was hurt, but kept reminding himself that it was for the best after all. Imelda was, however, on her toes. Ernesto is an ambitious one. She knows for a fact that he never gives up without a fight. But, the fact that she had her Hector back was all that mattered. Gone were the days when Coco caught a slight glimpse of her father sometimes. She was always with him and the two never became closer and stronger. They were always side by side and they were inseperateble.

"Promise me you'll never leave me, Papa?" smiled Coco as he was finishing braiding her hair. Hector put a hand on her tiny face and looked at her pleading eyes.

"As long as our love lives on, I will never leave you, my Coco," he said tenderly. Coco jumped up and hugged him. God, he loves those hugs.

Coco herself noticed some differences. Her mother, who can be a serious woman, beamed out her "sunny side" more. She was actually smiling and laughing around her husband. At a young age, Coco finally started to feel like she was in a family. The best parts of the day was always when her beloved mama and papa played music. Papa with the guitar. Mama with her soulful voice. Sometimes, they even do both. Or they dance. Coco's papa was the best dancer she's ever known. Oh, how she loved to sing and dance with her parents! Nothing mattered in her tiny, innocent world when they were alive with the music. Of course, the special moment was every night with her papa before she went to sleep. The Papa/Coco song.

"Remember me…"

And for another thing, they had dinner together and counted their blessings.

"Gracias Dios for Mama," Coco prayed over dinner one night. "Gracias for Papa. Gracias for tios Felipe and Oscar. Gracias for music."

"Amen," concluded Imelda and Hector.

"Those are good blessings, mija…" said Imelda

"Oh, wait!" gasped Coco. "I forgot!"

"Yes?" smirked Hector, joining his hands together.

"And gracias Dios for tio Ernesto!" Coco smiled sweetly. Imelda and Hector looked at each other. _When was the last time we saw Ernesto?_

The answer came soon afterwards. It was a beautiful day at Santa Ceicilia, so Imelda and Hector decided to take Coco out on a picnic. Hector was just finishing up a song when he heard an appulase.

"You still got it, Hector." Everyone turned around to see Ernesto.

"Ernesto, brother!" gasped Hector happily. Hector was about to get up to hug Ernesto when Coco beat him to the punch.

"Tio! Tio!" she squealed, grabbing his ankle. She was so happy to see him that she didn't recognize the dark flickers on his face.

"Hello, Coco," Ernesto said awkwardly, patting her head. Coco sensed the awkwardness and looked at him with confusion when he pushed her away. Hector once again spread his arms to hug his old friend, but was taken back when he simply skipped him for Imelda.

"Imelda," Ernesto smiled, kissing her hand.

"Ernesto," nodded Imelda simply.

"Ernesto?" chuckled Hector nervously. "I've been standing here for a while now. Are you going to hug me or…?"

"Oh, si, si, si, si!" gasped Ernesto. "Apologizes, old friend." Ernesto picked up Hector and gave him the tightest squeeze in the world. Probably too tight.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Hector wheezed out.

"Well, we don't want that," laughed Ernesto, putting him down.

"So, why aren't you at Jalisco, wowing the town with new music?" Hector asked, rubbing his back.

"That's why I'm here," Ernesto was calm at first and then…"I NEED YOUR HELP!" Imelda and Hector were taken aback by Ernesto collapsing on the grass and grabbing Hector by the ankle.

Imelda sat on her bed in fear. Not even a cup of coffee or the sight of Coco sleeping on Hector's side can calm her down. Hector and Ernesto were in the kitchen for a while. Will Hector relapse again with the music? Will Ernesto steal him away from her and Coco? Will she lose him again?

"Amez's brother can't write songs to save his life!" Ernesto exclaimed frantically. "The guitarist is always drunk with tequila and he ruins the recordings! If I fail even more, Amez will let me go completely! That's why I need you on this tour! I need your brilliance!" Hector looked at him with frusturation.

"Ernesto, Ernesto, Ernesto!" facepalmed Hector. "I have a child! I have a wife! I can't leave them!"

"Well, then re-convince Imelda to come with us then."

"You heard her on the way here, Ernesto. The road won't be good for Coco." That was it.

"CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT DAMN KID FOR A SECOND?!" screamed Ernesto, slamming on the table. It took Hector a few seconds to process what Ernesto said to him. When he finally processed, Hector slammed on the table with almost the same amount of fury in him.

"That damn kid is MY daughter!" he yelled back. "And she never saw me when I traveled with you with our music!"

"Do you miss playing for the world, Hector?"

"Of course, I do, Ernesto! But-"

"Forget about the girl for a second, Hector." Ernesto reasoned, calmly. Hector rolled his eyes.

"Why? What is there to talk about?" snapped Hector.

"Just remember…" Ernesto said. "That feeling of playing music for everyone."

"I am! In-"

"Not in a tiny town, Hector. I mean the whole country of Mexico! Remember that feeling. Excitement, adoration, and glorification! Remember? Think about it." Hector started to feel a rush.

"It did feel good, didn't it?" Hector was started to feel hypnotized with a lustful feeling.

 **WRITER'S NOTE:** Okay, so after nearly finishing this chapter (like 97%) during my two-hour flight back home, my computer shut down and deleted half of this chapter (AND my story outline. Yay) because my computer is so fucking stupid (Enjoy me cursing because I'm pissed as hell. Like I'm crying a little bit), so I'm not even going to rewrite it again. Y'all saw the movie, so y'all know what Hector does and Imelda's reaction.

So sorry about the wait for Chapter 6. My Disney internship is a dream come true! I love it, but it is exhausting which is why I haven't updated this. My internship ends in a month, so this will be updated regularly throughout the summer. So, nothing until next month and see you guys then!


	7. UPDATE

Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I have been so busy with this summer with moving back home, traveling, getting two (WILD) puppies, and other professional/non-professional projects. This will be back next month at the very earliest, since I'm traveling all month.

Apologizes and thank you for your patience!


End file.
